


Fire and Blade

by Faded_BlueEyes



Category: Eragon (2006), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Hunters, Angst, Apocalypse, Awkwardness, Bad Flirting, Barebacking, Biting, Bonding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Dragons, Family, Fantasy, Feels, Fiction, I Don't Even Know, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Shapeshifting, Supernatural Elements, Torture, dragons are cool ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faded_BlueEyes/pseuds/Faded_BlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragons have never been extinct. Dean vaguely knows how the Great War started; it's not important. The important thing is that now, dragons are waging war between both humans and themselves.<br/>A solution is not easy to find, and when it becomes clear that the war will end with only one dragon coming out on top of it all, Dean has no choice but to make sure it will be the right one.<br/>A tale of the Great War, sibling rivalry, fire-breathing dragons and jealous horses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here I was, surfing and looking for a good dragon fic and BAM! There's almost none! I decided that should definitely change. So, here it is.  
> I put it into the Eragon fandom too but only because there are elements similar to the ones you would find in the movie/books e.g dragon riders. This fiction is revolving around Supernatural characters.  
> Also, this is like my first attempt at writing Destiel, so give me a chance. I'm not the best writer either so try not to be too critical- I'm only writing for fun.  
> That being said, I cannot say there will be constant updates. I am still busy with school right now and updates will be VERY slow, but if you can hang with me here I promise I will work on getting new chapters up quicker over time. 
> 
> ^Thanks for reading my massive rant.  
> And, ENJOY....

His irradiating, jade green eyes stayed frozen on the quickly darkening sky as he grimaced. This was never a good sign; there was either a storm brewing or it was God's way of telling them something big was about to happen. Either way, Dean didn't bother waiting to find out. 

On a normal day, he would spend more than acceptable time staring into the sky; after all, you could never be too careful these days. He would stare and wait, wait for the unmistakable sound of powerful wings flapping through the air until he could catch a glance at the beasts. But for today, this was enough. He climbed down from the crown of the tree, eyes not bothering to calculate his next move as this was routine- he was here almost every day. He dropped down from the lowest branch and grinned as he spotted his dark-colored mare grazing by the tree. Chevy looked up at him, her ears instantly standing to attention as she straightened. He ran a hand down her mane, whispering a compliment as he stretched up and hiked his foot through the stirrup before getting himself into the saddle. 

Dean vaguely knew how the Great War started; everything he did know he found out in books or rumors. He knew the important details; the dragons only attacked as a defense mechanism. As a hunter, he supposed his opinion should have been different. He was taught to despise any kind of supernatural creature. But that didn't change the facts; the alpha dragon was dead- killed by a group of foolish humans- and the others wanted their revenge for the death of their beloved King. 

So they struck where it hurt the most. First they started cutting off access to resources; coal and oil levels started dropping critically and had to be saved as much as they could. This of course put an end to many modes of transportation. Once the army got involved, so did the rest of the dragons. They were far from extinct. Quite the opposite, many more numbers started showing up than expected; this would be a long battle. Except, the battle turned into a full war which stretched around the world. 

So here they were: saving up resources to instead use them to make ammunition, fighting powerful beasts with each day and allying themselves with minor creatures which they used to hunt. Once the word got out that the dragons were killing anything with a heartbeat, the human population was met with alliance requests. It seemed vampires, werewolves or even skin walkers were no match for the mythical monsters by themselves.

They were a few months into the war, and Dean heard too many rumors for his liking about the progress so far. Thankfully, all of the dragons' attention was not on making sure of their imminent deaths. With their alpha gone, their hierarchy have turned into a disaster and fights broke out between the oldest creations of the alpha himself; one of them wanted to be a ruler, and he would not be beaten. Those were the rumors, of course. Nobody ever got friendly enough with a dragon to know any more than that. 

Dean emerged from the trees and his eyes lit up as he saw the house in the not so far distance. As a hunter, his father always told him it was better to live away from the city. It brought less attention to you and made you more prepared for anything that might happen. Plus, it took away the constant worry that somebody would get hurt by a creature that was hunting you. Dean wasn't sure, but after John's death a few months back he didn't have the heart to leave the house. Of course, this created travelling problems with the city being a forty minute long horse ride; but he and Sammy could manage. 

As he rode out of the forest and into the open field, the wind picked up instantly. He looked up out of instinct, remembering the last time he felt such a feeling. That happened a few weeks back now; when he saw a dragon flying past. Dean always admired dragons. Sure, they were overly arrogant and confident but they had a reason to be: after all, they were beautiful creatures. 

When faced with a massive, majestic dragon there was little you couldn't admire. The pure power in their movements; how everything around them seemed to come to life as soon as their wings flapped. The long, scaly necks which allowed them to attack with precision, like a King Cobra striking at an unsuspecting victim. The large paws ended with sharp, ripper talons which could kill a person with a swipe. And most of all, it was their ability to breathe fire. An ability that always kept these reptiles warm and boiling under that thick skin and scales; an ability which pronounced them deadly killers. Or, perhaps, it was just one more ability to add to their many talents as there was one more particular gift these creatures had. 

What made them so hard to find and kill? Their ability to turn human within seconds. Of course, they weren't truly human; it was just a form they could shape shift into just like shape shifters had a fun time shifting into dragons. Thus Dean wondered; how was it possible to kill something you weren't sure was what you were looking for? There was just one simple answer he could come up with: you couldn't. Unless you had a sword forged in dragon's blood and a good guess, that is. 

He got off Chevy and led the horse into the small barn. He patted her neck affectionately, eyeing the surroundings slightly; he was sure that Chevy would easily be able to kick down the wooden doors to this small building. He smiled at the thought, and then left promptly. One look at his watch told his that Sam would be back from work soon. 

It wasn't some extravagant work; Sam worked in the bank. At this point, all he needed were his previously amazing grades and a sharp mind. There weren't many jobs to do at this point. Most jobs were to do with the war happening; like making weaponry, suitable clothing and fire-proof buildings. Dean himself helped out at the factory most days. After all, as a hunter, working with weapons did come in easily to him. 

He walked into the house and set his bag down on the table. He searched through the fridge with a huff, realizing how soon he would need to go into town to get more supplies. It wasn't a few minutes later when the door opened and closed, and the heavy sound of Sam's footsteps echoed the walls. He strolled in with a determined look, hanging his jacket on the back of the chair and dropping his bag to the floor. 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Not a good day then, I'm guessin'.” He put down two beers on the table, picking one up himself and saluting Sam slightly before bringing it up to his lips. 

“I'm tired of that job, Dean.” Sam spoke in an irritated tone. With a huff, he grabbed the beer and sat down on the chair. “It's demeaning and completely stupid. There's no point behind it. There's a war happening and people are bothering about debts and interests? Nobody in their right mind would!” Dean wasn't surprised. Sam was always under the illusion that there were other ways to help win the war. It was also rather tiring of telling him otherwise; that was exactly how Sam mastered his bitch face. 

“Well, somebody has to do it, Sammy.” He shrugged simply, as if to say there was no other way out. “It's either that or you go out there and face fire-breathing monsters. Your choice.” But, of course it wasn't. Sam wasn't stupid; Dean would never let him go near a dragon alone. 

“Dean...” Sam started and Dean straightened. There was something in his tone. “I can't stay here. I have to be out there, helping.” Of course, Mr-I'm-Too-Good-For-Normal-Jobs wanted to do something meaningful. After all, Sam was in the midst of his medical degree when everything unraveled. “I could help people out there, Dean! I can actually do something.” 

“Over my dead body, Sammy.” Dean almost growled this time, the memories hitting him like a brick wall. “You and me, we did our part in helping this damn planet. We can leave it to everybody else, dammit.” 

Sam shook his head and sighed, “But that's not what you really think, is it?” 

Of course it wasn't. Dean was raised by his father to kill supernatural creatures and help others. He was raised a hunter and he would be lying if he said a part of him didn't love it. Watching people hurting was unnatural for him. But then, there was another part to this. His father, John, had died while on a hunt. This instantly put up defenses when it came to picking hunts. 

On the other hand, it wasn't like they were needed right now. Humans were allied with most creatures against the dragons. It seemed everybody found the dragons simply annoying. “Of course I don't.” He spoke simply but harshly. “But if I'm to go and fight then I will just be one of millions who get cut down by dragon fire within seconds. Here, at least I can help towards everything. I can make them some damn good weapons and hope they use 'em well.” 

“But, Dean-” Sam protested instantly but Dean leaned off the counter and brought his hand up to shush his brother. 

“I'm done talking about this, Sammy.” He spoke simply, his eyes scanning over his brother's tall figure, his fists clenching at his sides. The sky outside started to darken as sunset arrived. 

“It's Sam.” Sam corrected almost instantly, with a growl. “And we are not done talking, Dean! Just be patient and listen to me for a second!” He exclaimed, his hands flying to exaggerate. Dean rolled his eyes at the upcoming speech. “I know this our home and you want to keep as close to mom and dad as you can; but the truth is, you're lying to yourself.” Sam stopped and took a deep breath in. “You think you're helping when we both know they could use your skills somewhere else. And you know what, Dean? You might lie to yourself, convince yourself you're helping- but I won't. I'm leaving, and you can either join me, or you can stay here.” Sam finished, breathless. 

Dean was taken off guard; they usually had this conversation, but it never went as far as this. “Sammy, don't be stupid.” He commented with a roll of his eyes. 

Sam shook his head in disbelief and stood up, the chair creaking under his gigantic form. “Dean, I'm doing this. They need more doctors; I know I'm not the perfect choice but it's better than nothing.” He grabbed his bag. “I'm leaving in the morning. Bobby knows. You can come with me if you want. It's your choice, Dean.” 

“Sam, don't do this.” Dean spoke in a strained voice as he realized how serious his brother was. “You'll get hurt.” He left the rest of the sentence hanging: You'll get hurt like dad. 

However, Sam only shook his head and retreated out of the kitchen. Dean heard his bedroom door slam closed and that's when he flipped as well. He couldn't let Sam march into his imminent death. He left the half-empty bottle on the counter and grabbed his bag before heading for the door. 

He walked fast to the barn where Chevy looked up at him instantly. Maybe if he talked with Bobby, the older man could persuade Sam to do otherwise. He saddled Chevy and got on within seconds; the hurry evident in his movements. Momentarily, he was galloping out of the barn into the darkening sky. Perhaps he could stay the night at Bobby's. 

How could Sam be so stupid? He huffed and shook his head at the thought. Was it so bad to stay out of everything that was happening? For god's sake, they devoted most of their lives to hunting supernatural creatures! Was that not enough? Were they supposed to lose their lives continuing to hunt, too? 

Suddenly, Chevy stopped and whinnied. Her hoofs beat at the ground impatiently and Dean tightened his grip on the reins. He shushed her gently, patting her neck as he looked ahead. He left his train of thoughts instantly as the unmistakable sound reached his ears: flapping of wings. His eyes widened as he reached into his bag, bringing out the unmistakable blade stained in red. As a hunter, his father was in possession of a sword forged in dragon's blood and handed it to Dean for his 18th birthday. 

He got off the horse and held a hand to her muzzle, trying to calm her. He eyed Chevy before making sure she stayed put in one place as he took the steps forward. He really did not want to come face to face with a dragon right now; but if he did, Chevy would hopefully be able to run off in time and find her way home which would tell Sam that something was wrong. 

He could only hope this was a friendly. There were simply some dragons that felt like outcasts in their own species, or completely disagreed with all the chaos happening. Those, joined the humans in the war. There weren't many of them. But now, they had a few dragons fighting for their side and paired with the best soldiers as the riders of the magnificent beasts, there were few things the duo could not defeat. 

He approached the trees and hid behind one quickly. He could hear the sound of the wings becoming fainter and fainter; the dragon was leaving? He snicked a quick look into the area of damaged trees where a massive dragon has obviously landed or crashed. There were broken trees lying on the ground, but that was it. No dragon. And as Dean peered into the dark sky and narrowed his eyes, he could just about make out something red in the distance, climbing higher into the sky. So instead, his eyes focused back on the ground. And when they did, his breathe was caught in his lungs. 

The man lay face down in the messy ground. Dean could instantly tell he was a man by the firm shoulders and back. His shirt was ripped in a few places. Parts of his clothing were charred black and...-and Dean understood why he saw the dragon flying away. The man was clearly attacked! He rushed forward to help instantly, instinct kicking in. But then...why would a dragon attack a random person who seems like no harm? He didn't bother to ponder on the thought though: dragons were dragons. 

He looked over the damage as he knelt by the body. He seemed very injured and the stench of blood rose into the air. He grabbed the man's shoulders and turned him to his back. More rips in his clothing. More injuries. More blood. 

He whistled for Chevy to come and watched as she neared but then stopped in place and huffed, her hoofs hitting at the ground stubbornly. Now he definitely knew something was wrong. Just the second, a hand grabbed his forearm. He looked down at the man whose eyes flashed open. To say he was surprised was an understatement. The man's eyes were an electric blue. He has seen blue eyes before but those were the kind of eyes that just screamed at you with life and electricity. One of a kind. 

“Leave.” A whisper. His eyes closed again and his breathe came in a harsh huff. “Please.” The steel grip he has on Dean's arm was gone. 

Dean's hand paused at his gun, unsure. The man was clearly not a threat now. He was dying, dammit! But from what he has seen, this man wasn't human. Nevertheless, he grit his teeth and pulled the man up onto his shoulder before starting to walk over to Chevy. She huffed at him and pointed him with a glare but calmed down once he ran a hand over her muzzle. He hoisted the man over her and strapped him down before he grabbed Chevy's reins and led forward. He had enough weapons with him to defend against anything the man could possibly be. 

And if he was a threat, Dean would make sure the man would die by his hand. 

 

~~*~~*~~

 

He wasn't about to go in there and wake up Sam. He surely wasn't bringing a creature into his house. 

He dropped the man off at the barn and rushed to find the right medical equipment he would need. When he returned, Chevy was still staring down the unconscious man. Dean bit his lip as he pondered on his next action. Using his knife, he cut off the remains of the man's shirt so that he could bandage the injuries and put some cream on the burns. It was only after he was done and lay the man back on his side that he noticed a flash of color. His eyes instantly traveled to it. 

There was a tattoo on the back of his shoulder. Dean's fingers traced over the design as he sucked in air through gritted teeth and immediately back away. A tattoo of a blue dragon adorned the man's skin. 

That meant he wasn't just an ordinary, supernatural creature. He was a dragon. One of the oldest no less! Royalty, you could say. 

His hand was already on the sword that would be able to kill the beast but his logic made him stop for a second. Why did a dragon attack one of its own? A being of a higher hierarchy no less. He was simply curious. 

So there was no other choice but to sit down against the wooden pillar with the sword gripped tight in his hands and just wait. 

Maybe Sam was right; instead of being hot-headed he should be patient and listen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But he didn't answer the question. He refused to talk to humans. He never had much against humans; he didn't bother with their politics or their petty problems. But for now, he was given a reason to dislike those two- implying that the tall one was a hunter too- and that was definitely a good reason.“Does he speak English?” Sammy turned to look at the hunter who stood by a pillar with his arms crossed over his chest. 
> 
> “He speaks English perfectly fine.” The hunter replied. “He's just throwin' a bitch fit.”

Blue eyes opened and the pupils immediately contracted under the heavy light as a pained groan left his mouth in a throaty manner. There was a constant itch around his whole body, his muscles felt like they were too cramped and there was an annoying, burning sensation poking at his chest. 

Once his eyes focused on the surroundings and he spotted his threat, his muscles started burning all over again with the need to shift and protect himself. 

“You shift, the blade goes in your chest.” The humans' voice was deep, almost as deep as his very own, but there was a strain in it which suggested there was a part of him that was unsure about the actions; either incredibly stupid or foolishly brave. 

His eyes instead skimmed down to the point of the blade being aimed at his heart. The burning sensation he felt- and still could feel- was clearly coming from the metal in contact with his skin. He hissed and his eyes narrowed at the man; it wasn't often he found himself faced with a human in possession of a blade which could actually kill him. This was one of them. 

“Now,” The human spoke again,” I know you're not stupid, so I want an explanation as to what the hell you're doing 'ere.” The blade didn't move or even as much as quiver in his steady hand. This clearly wasn't the first time he held a blade. “There's no battlefield near, neither are there any worthy resources around to destroy. So what does a creature of your hierarchy do in 'ere?” So the man knew he wasn't an ordinary dragon. There was no time to even ponder on the thought, though. 

“I do not need to tell you anything.” He spoke back instead, his eyes narrowing as his canines elongated in a gesture of challenge and aggression. The man's eyebrows raised in surprise- at his deep voice which he has been told was unnatural sometimes, no doubt- and an arrogant grin started spreading over his face. 

“You don't.” He agreed. “But until you do, you're stuck here.” It was a quick gesture. He didn't count on the human moving so fast and something hard and heavy enclosed around his throat. Before he could register what happened, the man already stood up and was walking away. 

Foolish human. His muscles cramped again and he could feel the transformation starting but was instantly stopped at the horrible pain tightening around his throat. He gasped and grabbed at what seemed to be some sort of a collar gripped at his throat. His fingers closed around it and he immediately hissed back in pain as the metal burned him. His eyes widened; the humans didn't have enough of the metal to make blades, let alone contraptions like this. This couldn't be just an ordinary human. “You are a hunter.” He gasped out to the man's back. 

The man stopped and turned around with a raised eyebrow. “No shit, Sherlock.” 

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion immediately and his head titled to the side. “My name is not Sherlock.” He replied simply and tried pulling at the heavy collar again, with the same result. 

A chuckle escaped the man. “I don't really care what your name is.” Came the simple reply. “That,” The human- no, the hunter- pointed at the collar, “Will keep you from shifting or getting away.” His eyes followed down to a chain leading from the collar to the nearest pillar. If he really wanted to, he could probably be able to break the chain. “Until you decide that you feel like talking.” Without another word, he walked out through the big, tall doors and disappeared out of view. 

It was only then he spotted something else in his prison. Standing a cautious distance away stood a horse; a dark mare who lazily chewed on her hay. The mare's eyes watched him with almost entertainment. His eyes narrowed at the horse and he huffed as he leaned back. He had a lot of things to worry about, but for now, all he needed was sleep. 

~~*~~*~~

Dean's breathe was knocked right out of him as he saw the bags piled up by the entrance. Sam was packed and ready to leave. “Dean?” Sam's voice called out and Dean sighed, not answering but instead getting busy with putting back weapons in their place and grabbing a few books which could help him determine what the hell dragons ate. If the dragon was to be useful, he would have to be kept alive. 

“Didn't you hear me call you?” Sam came into the study with a frown on his face. 

“Didn't you hear me tell you that this was a bad idea?” Dean answered instead, opening the book to a relevant page- or just a page to which he could pretend to look busy- and avoided Sam's gaze. 

“Look, Dean,” Sam started and walked further into the room, the frown still permanent on his face. “I-” But he stopped and furrowed his eyebrows. “Did you sleep at all? You look horrible.” 

“Thanks for the ego boost, Samantha.” Dean shot back and tried to stifle the yawn that was making its way up his body. “But, no. If that answers your question.” 

“Dean, you can't take it out on yourself just because I-” Dean cut him off with a sneer. 

“Don't flatter yourself, Sammy. I didn't do it for you and your big ass dreams.” He said instead as he found the needed page in a book and turned it towards Sam. “I caught one.” Sam walked closer to inspect the picture illustrated in the book and rolled his eyes.

“If you're suggesting that you caught a fire-breathing dragon and are holding it captive in your room then you must be either hallucinating from sleep loss or just simply high again.” Sam spoke back simply as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned his hip on the desk. 

“Why would I keep it in my room?” Dean spoke instead but shook his head and cleared his throat. “And no, genius. I'm keeping it in the barn.” Sam eyed him carefully in silence. 

“So if I were to go into the barn right now, you could back up your statement with evidence?” He asked simply, a knowing smirk making its way to his face. 

Dean, in turn, stood up and motioned to the door. “Follow me.” Sam rolled his eyes, but did so anyway. 

~~*~~*~~

His eyes flashed open at the groan of the door being opened and two humans walking in. He immediately thrashed at the contraption that held him prisoner and hissed at the new addition to the room, his canines lengthening once again. 

The other man was taller than the hunter. He couldn't exactly place the relation between the two as they did not look that familiar- where the hunter was shorter, with bright green eyes and short light brown hair, the other man was tall, with dark green eyes and dark brown hair which almost reached his shoulders. He wondered silently whether long hair was only a concept which only applied to woman of humankind. 

“Wow.” The taller one gasped. “You were being serious.” 

“I'm capable of being serious about a lot of things, Sammy.” The hunter spoke up with a smirk etching onto his face. “Pie being one of them. This being another.” However, the taller one- or 'Sammy'- seemed to ignore him and instead started coming close, seemingly for a closer inspection. “And watch out. I dunno if he can still breathe fire 'r not.” 

Sammy seemed to only nod in response as he kept at a safe distance and crouched down to be on an eye level with him. “What's your name?” Sammy asked him simply, his eyebrow raising. It was obvious that Sammy was a person who enjoyed knowing things; there was a certain sparkle in his eyes which told him as much. 

But he didn't answer the question. He refused to talk to humans. He never had much against humans; he didn't bother with their politics or their petty problems. But for now, he was given a reason to dislike those two- implying that the tall one was a hunter too- and that was definitely a good reason.“Does he speak English?” Sammy turned to look at the hunter who stood by a pillar with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“He speaks English perfectly fine.” The hunter replied. “He's just throwin' a bitch fit.” 

Sammy turned back to him again. “My name is Sam.” He spoke, his hand pointing at himself before continuing and pointing at the hunter standing behind him. “That's Dean. My brother.” Ah, so they were brothers. His statement was followed by an exclamation of 'dude' from Dean but Sam's eyes stayed focused on him. He rolled his eyes and huffed, it was either this or they would keep referring to him as 'it'. 

“Castiel.” His own name rolled fluently off his tongue and he watched as Sam almost lit up with joy while Dean furrowed his eyebrows, at the foreignness of his name for sure. 

“Really, Sammy? You're gonna make friends with it?” Dean spoke up from the back. 

Castiel growled as the word 'it' left his throat. Sam, in return, turned to Dean with exasperation. “Did you stop to think that maybe by making friends with him we could actually find out a bit more about how they behave and etcetera?” 

It was then that it hit him. Castiel froze in fear as his thoughts came back rushing at him. “There was a dragon. What did you do with it?” He rushed out quickly, startling both of the men. 

Sam looked back at Dean with a raised eyebrow but Dean only shrugged. “When I got to you, it was flying away. Guess it thought it did the job.” He spoke in a bored tone as his eyes averted around the barn, stopping on the horse that was surely his. 

“Humans.” Castiel huffed in exasperation and closed his eyes, trying to calm his breathing. “It will come back to kill me.” He told them simply, leaving it for them to figure out what that meant. Abbadon wasn't going to give up on killing him; she had her orders and after all, she earned her rank of a knight because of her ability to follow them without mistakes. This would surely set her back but his siblings would feel that he was not dead, which would bring her back in search of him instantly. 

Sam was currently in a middle of a heated discussion with Dean which Castiel didn't bother listening to. Their death wasn't his problem. What was his problem however, was making sure he got out, and quickly. There was no time to waste. “If you let me go, she will follow me instead.” He proposed. 

At that, Dean immediately denied the answer by telling Sam that Castiel was 'too valuable to just be let go'. Castiel scoffed, of course he would be made into a possession now. However, Sam took a different approach. “Why is she after you?” He spoke straight to Castiel and Castiel could see that Sam was definitely the reasonable one of the two. 

“It is none of your business.” Castiel spoke simply in return. He wasn't about to give out family secrets to hunters. He has said enough already. 

“Look, we want to help you.” Sam replied to that to which Castiel scoffed. 

“I am not as foolish as you make me out to be. I am not an idiot. It is clear that I am here for one purpose: for you to find out about my kind and how to kill us.” He voiced his opinion, flinching as he realised he just broke the rule he made about not talking any more. “If that is what you long for, then you should kill me because I will not betray my kind.” It wasn't so much as honour; it was for the fact that he had somewhere to be and fast so that he could put an end to this dispute and perhaps end the war. 

“We want to know about you, that's true.” Sam spoke to him clearly. “But we're curious about the little details and the simple questions. We will not ask for anything that will endanger your kind.” 

“Yeah.” Dean agreed. “The things that do, we don't ask for 'em. We'll force 'em out.” He faked an innocent smiled and looked straight at him. There was a certain arrogance and an attempt at comedy at inappropriate times within Dean which reminded Castiel of his own brother, Gabriel. 

In return, Castiel said nothing. He looked down to the ground and averted both of the brothers' eyes. “Are you hungry? Thirsty? Can we help?” Sam asked him carefully and Castiel barely held in the snarky remark about wanting to help him while they kept him prisoner; it was just too ironic. Still, he said nothing. This was enough. 

He heard Dean huff and say a few more words to Sam before the taller brother also stood up and followed Dean out the door. Last thing Castiel heard was Dean muttering about 'damn stubborn dragon'. 

~~*~~*~~

Dammit, the creature was infuriating. “Dean, we have to be reasonable about this.” Sam stopped him outside the barn by grabbing his upper arm. “If there is a dragon hunting him, it will come straight for us in the process. Is that worth it?” 

At this point, Dean was frankly sick of Sam's efforts to show that he was the good guy. He's had enough. “Why do you even care?” Dean spat instead. “You'll be out of 'ere in a few hours.” He tried to hide how his voice softened at the thought.

“Are you kidding?” Sam exclaimed. “I'm not going to leave you alone with a dragon in our barn!” Dean almost laughed at how comedic the sentence sounded. 

“Look,” Dean started instead. “If the dragon comes, we'll be here ready. Easy as that.” 

“Well it doesn't sound easy at all, Dean” Sam's sarcastic remark followed him as he entered back into the house. “From what you told me, Castiel is no ordinary dragon. He's a higher rank, which means that taking him down would definitely need more effort and skill. The dragon that's coming for him? That dragon has all that skill and more. If Castiel can't take it on, what makes you think we can?” 

Damn Sam and his voice of reasoning. “Isn't it obvious?” Dean replied as he opened the fridge door and brought out the meat. “We're hunters. We've faced dragons before.” 

“Yeah. With dad.” Sam reminded and Dean flinched at the memories. Their father, John, had surely been a great hunter. 

“We have some time before the dragon realises what’s-his-name isn't dead.” Dean told Sam while he put the chunks of grilled meat on a tray. “Now get off my case. I have to feed our guest.” 

The walk to the barn was nice. The wind, unfortunately, reminded Dean about their situation and in how deep bullshit they were in. They could try to take on the dragon. Of course, the reasonable way out would be letting Castiel out to fight for his own battles. But then, what would stop him from killing him and Sam once he was free? 

Castiel. It was a weird name, that he had to agree with. He silently wondered about the origins of it. But he liked the way it rolled off his tongue and- he shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. Don't even go there.

When he walked back into the barn, Castiel's big blue eyes stayed trained on him but Dean could see them look away and to the food in his hands before they returned to stare him down. “So, finding out about your diet isn't the easiest. All we know is you have no problems swallowing down people when it comes to it.” He spoke and watched as Castiel's eyes narrowed at him but he said nothing in return. 

“So I couldn't exactly get raw meat on a short notice but we got some steaks in the fridge.” He eyes the distance between himself and Castiel and put the tray to the ground before pushing it with his foot so it slid the rest of the distance. 

The corner of Castiel's lips twitched. “I cannot wield fire unless I am transformed.” He stated as he eyed the food carefully. “What makes you think I will eat that? There could be poison in it or other chemicals which you could use against me.” 

“Well, for one, you must be hungry. I know almost dying tires me out.” Dean stated as he sat down against a pillar closest to the mare. “Also, it smells damn good.” Dean shrugged slightly and leaned his head back. “Why would I try to kill you anyway? I'm keeping you here so I can find a use in you. Killing you would not help me.” 

“What are you going to do about the dragon coming after me? She will not surrender easily.” Castiel instead changed the topic and hesitantly reached for the food. It was meat and yet it was cooked. He wasn't sure whether he liked that. 

“'She'? Dude, you got beat up by a girl?” A grin rose on Dean's lips and Castiel frowned instantly. 

“If she was not dangerous, she would have not earned her title of a knight. But I hardly think you will understand that. Your hierarchy makes no sense.” Castiel replied emotionlessly instead. He did notice however that Dean was supposedly teasing him; wasn't that a friendly gesture? 

However, he decided that the hunters would not need a reason to kill him right now. Especially not with Abbadon coming for him. Of course Abbadon was strong and skilled; but she was not older than he was. It would take a lot of effort, but he could probably defeat Abbadon. After all, last time, Abbadon got the jump on him; that was the only reason he ended up defeated in the end. 

He picked up the meat and bit the corner, his eyes widening as the flavour exploded on his tongue. This was good. Really good. “Yeah, I thought you might like it.” Dean shrugged slightly and closed his eyes again. 

“You seem trusting.” Castiel commented. Dean seemed way too relaxed around him.

“I'm not the trustin' one. Sammy, though. He will believe anything you say just because of what you are. God, he probably worships you by now.” Dean rolled his eyes. “I just don't see the point in being worried when it's obvious you're no threat while being chained up.” Dean shrugged again and reached his hand up to pet his mare. “And honestly? I don't know if it's your freaky dragon thing but it's really warm in here.” He commented again. 

Castiel rolled his eyes and bit into the meat again. There was almost literally fire in his veins; of course he would keep a warm aura around him. “You do realize I can still partly transform?” He pointed out. He wanted Dean to fear him; that, he could deal with. A friendly human though? That was something he could not understand. “It would not be wise to keep the horse in the same room as me.” 

Dean's eyes opened. “Let's get one thing straight.” He spoke clearly. “You can rip through this whole barn and hurt yourself to the point of death while trying to get away and I will probably not care. But if you as much as leave a scratch on my girl, you're dead.” Dean fixed him with a stern glare. 

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows. “It is only an animal.” He pointed out. 

“Yeah, well us humans treat our animals well.” He petted the horse again before glancing over at the empty tray. “I see you liked it.” He closed his eyes again and leaned his head back. 

“For future reference, I am capable of digesting any human food.” Castiel pointed out and looked down at his hand, clenching his fists before willing his claws to grow so he could inspect them. When he looked up, Dean was watching him. 

“So you can shift any part of your body at any time?” He asked. 

Castiel considered this for a second. Surely, this would not endanger his kind in any way. “Yes. Although, it does get uncomfortable if I were to shift half of my body and leave the other half human. I am sure it would also look rather pathetic.” 

“Try hilarious!” Dean commented and grinned. 

A silence followed in which Castiel watched as Dean's neck remained craned back to lean against the pillar. He always found human anatomy interesting. His siblings would often tease him about his fascination with humans. Perhaps, that was why he couldn't let them become extinct. 

“Dean...” He started quietly, using the hunter's name to catch his attention. His eyebrows rose and the bright green eyes opened to stare back at Castiel. “You do not understand the importance of me leaving.”  
Dean sneered as his gaze instead swapped to look at Chevy. “Look, just 'cause I'm sittin' here doesn't mean that I suddenly developed mercy.” 

Castiel frowned, his eyebrows furrowing as his head tilted slightly. “All creatures are capable of mercy.” With the exclusion of demons, perhaps. But honestly, he would not categorize them even as creatures but something worse. 

Dean frowned back at him. “Tell me one good reason why I should let you go.” 

Castiel felt the rage build up throughout his body as the heat started to escape his body. It was getting too hot. He was trying to save a race who wanted him dead and he was still meeting resistance from the said race. “Because if I do not leave soon then I assure you, your whole race will die out.” 

Dean cast him a look which told Castiel he did not believe him. “Yeah, sure.” He dismissed as he stood up and petted his mare again, running his fingers through her mane. “I'll see ya tomorrow, Cas.” Then, he followed to exit the barn again. 

Castiel didn't even have time to ponder on the new nickname he was given by the hunter. He willed his claws to grow and sunk them into the nearest wooden wall, releasing some of the rage pent up. He had to persuade them that reaching Gabriel was crucial; it was only then he could make sure Gabriel would join the battle against Lucifer. Without that, they would all die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the reads guys!  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter: Cas actually gets to talk :P  
> So, yeah, this didn't take me THAT long did it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wait, let me get this straight.” Sam stopped him and fell silent for a second before he took a deep breathe. “Castiel's evil older brother wants all the humans dead so Castiel has to find his less-evil-still-older brother to save us.” 
> 
> Dean bit his lip and stared at him for some time. “That's 'bout it.” He nodded simply.

He had to approach this with a cautious mind. If what Castiel said was true, there was no way they could defend themselves against the dragon coming for them: a 'knight' of some sort. He lay in bed and stared at the blank ceiling above him. Besides, why should Dean believe him? He never met a dragon who actually wanted to save humanity; they were all looking out either for themselves or their kind. It made no sense.

He groaned and ran his hand over his face. God, he would give himself a headache with all this thinking. This wasn't his part; over thinking everything they did was usually Sammy's job. 

But what if Castiel was telling the truth? Dean could spot the rage building up in the dragon as their conversation reached the end- he wasn't stupid- he just wasn't sure whether the rage was because he wanted to be free or because he really was helping and was in a rush. 

He wanted to crack Castiel's secrets. This wasn't about the other dragons any more. He wanted to know everything that didn't fit: why was Castiel attacked? Where was he in a hurry to? Why hasn't he tried to escape yet? And what kind of a name was Castiel? 

Dean almost smacked himself in the head as he realized he gave Castiel a nickname at the end of their last discussion. Well, in his defense, Castiel was a mouthful. He shouldn't have done that, though. Nicknames implied friendships. Castiel was not his friend here. 

He was about to finish his thinking session on that thought when Chevy's frantic neighing instantly woke up him. His eyes widened as he jumped out of bed and ran out of the room-passing a sleepy Sam along the corridor- while grabbing his sword. If that dragon hurt Chevy, he would regret it. 

He almost barricaded through the barn door. Chevy was clearly wanting his attention; a quick look over told him she was perfectly fine but worried about something else. His eyes instead swapped to Castiel, who was frantically trying to get the collar off his neck. Blood trickled down from his neck to his chest as the violent metal scraped against his skin and his hands looked swollen and burned. 

When Dean came into the barn, his frantic blue eyes flashed up to meet the green orbs, but he didn't stop his attempts. “Stop it.” Dean spoke up as he lowered the sword and started coming closer. “You'll just hurt yourself. You won't get it off.” He told Castiel sternly.

As he took a step too close, Castiel instead turned to look at him and hissed, his canines lengthening in an attempt to scare him away. Dean sighed and put the sword on the ground, out of both his and Castiel's reach. 

It was then Sam burst into the barn, still half in his pajamas and a sleepy look on his face. Yeah, his brother definitely was not destined for the full hunter life. “What happened?” He spoke up before noticing the mess Castiel made of anything that was near him. “Is he alright?” He asked instantly as he spotted all the blood. 

“It's fine, Sammy. Just go to sleep.” Dean replied slowly, his eyes not leaving Castiel's, who tried to stare him down dominantly. 

Sam cast a look between to two, then looked at Chevy and then shrugged before turning around and walking out of the barn, mumbling under his breathe. 

Dean stopped around six feet from Castiel, making sure it was still a perfectly safe distance. After all, he did not have a weapon, whereas Castiel could still have his claws and teeth. “Honestly, I was expecting an escape attempt a little sooner.” 

Castiel sneered in return,”Sorry to disappoint.” He growled, eyeing Dean carefully. 

“But as you can see, you can't break that.” Dean pointed at the collar and carefully crouched down. He inspected the wound on Castiel's neck and sighed. “How fast do you heal?” He asked. 

“Fast enough.” Castiel replied stubbornly, instead eyeing Chevy. “Stupid horse.” He murmured. 

“Actually, she's quite smart when it comes to everything.” Dean shot back. “I mean, really, you got ratted out by a horse. Surely, that must bring your self-confidence down a bit?” A smirk played on his lips as he teased. Dean sighed and inspected the wounds again. “Although your hands look quite bad.” He walked away and reached into a bag which sat nearby. “Here. I applied the same cream to the burns when I first found you.”He came close again and crouched down, holding his hand out. 

Castiel eyed his hand cautiously. “Why are you trying to help me?” Castiel asked instead, his hand twitching with the effort to stay still and not surrender to Dean's palm so that he can make the pain go away. 

“I need you alive.” Dean replied simply.”And, what kind of a host would I be if my guest got hurt during his stay 'ere?” He teased again, the corner of his lips pulling up. 

“You are a horrendous host either way.” Castiel commented, placing both of his hands in his lap and hissing at the burn as sensitive skin touched the material of his clothing. “I need to leave.” He supplied again. 

Dean frowned and sat back on the floor. “Alright.” He replied and crossed his arms over his chest. “You tell me why you're in a hurry, I'll really consider it.” He put down his terms. 

“I do not owe you anything.” Castiel spoke back.

“Actually,” Dean started,”You owe me your life.” 

Castiel remained silent for a minute straight where his eyes stayed firmly on Dean. He was clearly pondering. Finally, he growled and rolled his eyes; how the hunter infuriated him. “If I do not find my brother soon then he will not join us in the battle.” He tried to supply a simple answer. 

“Which battle?” Dean asked, his eyebrows rising in curiosity. He clearly thought Castiel was trying to recruit Gabriel into fighting against humans. 

“Against my other sibling.” Castiel supplied a simple answer again. 

“Ah, I thought those were myths.” Dean shuffled in his seat. Castiel could almost feel the excitement coming off him. “I heard the dragons were battling among themselves to be the big boss but honestly, Cas, I didn't take you for the bossy type.” Dean shrugged as yet another smirk etched itself onto his face. “Although now that I think about it, you've been trying to order me 'round this whole time.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “I do not want to be the King.” He replied with boredom. “It is not as simple as that. Even if I was to kill one of my brothers, I am not the next in line. I would have to kill most of my siblings to accomplish that goal. That's simply impossible.” His eyes narrowed. “I told you our hierarchy was not as simple as yours.”   
“Well, then,” Dean grinned,”Explain it.” 

Castiel growled again,”Is this all some type of entertainment for you or are you actually considering my release?” 

“Both.” Dean shrugged. 

Castiel rolled his eyes as he pondered on the thought. Surely, this couldn't tell Dean anything important. “Our King, or as you would call him the alpha, created the first dragons.” Castiel started. “Me and my siblings were few of the first ones. I was the fourth out of the five.” Dean nodded for him to continue. “When humans killed our King-Michael- that gave my oldest brother, Lucifer, a chance to finally take his rage out on the humans. He took the lead. Lucifer found humans a disgrace. He wanted you all dead.” Castiel connected gazes with Dean. “My other two siblings- Balthazar and Anael- do not wish to get involved in family feuds. They just go along with whatever is happening. The only one left is Gabriel, who left us some time ago. He is the next in line to lead after Lucifer. If I could get him onto our side- to fight against Lucifer- we would have the lead and Lucifer would have to surrender at some point.” 

“So you're saying your little team are the good guys?” Dean mocked. 

Castiel glared back at him. “Lucifer does have many supporters. The violent murder of our King did not help your case either. After all, it was foolish humans who murdered Michael. The dragons are in a chaos; everybody is fighting for what they believe is right. I need to find Gabriel and persuade him to call out Lucifer for the throne.” 

“And then what?” Dean commented simply. 

“Gabriel is nothing like Lucifer. He finds humans and their customs fascinating. He would lead well.” Castiel replied simply. 

“And what about you, Cas? You enjoy hanging out with humans?” Dean teased again, his eyes almost sparkling. 

Castiel narrowed his eyes. “What is that?” He asked instead. 

Dean furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before he understood what Castiel meant. “It's a nickname. It’s a shortened version of your name. Your name's a mouthful.” Castiel watched Dean curiously but said nothing, which told Dean that he perhaps didn't mind being called that. So he broke their eye contact and looked down,”So how do you know where to find Gabriel anyway?” 

“I...” Castiel paused, frowning. “I received information which would suggest which direction to go in.” He said uncomfortably. 

Dean raised an eyebrow,”Got yourself some spies, Cas?” He teased. Considering Castiel's unease he could guess the informants were humans. 

Castiel huffed in return, his big blue eyes narrowing. “Don't you understand I'm trying to save your race?” He growled. “If the war continues, humans will become extinct. There is many more of us. Many are hiding within your societies or still in hibernation. You will not win.” His rambling came to a stop and his eyes widened. Dean understood he probably said something he shouldn't have. 

“I know our chances.” Dean replied stiffly. “Thankfully, with each day, more of you die and we make more of these babies.” He looked over at the sword which lay on the ground. “Pure observation tells me you don't even like being near it.” Dean pointed out as Castiel watched the sword with frustration. 

“No.” He agreed with Dean. “But thankfully, there are more things that can harm us that you do not know of.” With that, he stopped talking and looked away. He would definitely not give those away. He did not need to give Dean any more ideas.

The hunter watched him for a moment more before he sighed. “Here,” He threw the tub of cream and it landed beside Castiel. “Use it on your hands. It'll help.” With those words, he stood up and Castiel was left alone again. Alone, with the exception of the mare who stood her ground and watched him with a knowing look. 

~~*~~*~~

Dean waited until the morning to actually talk to Sam about everything. For what it was worth, Castiel's story seemed believable. But what was he supposed to do about it?

“Wait, let me get this straight.” Sam stopped him and fell silent for a second before he took a deep breathe. “Castiel's evil older brother wants all the humans dead so Castiel has to find his less-evil-still-older brother to save us.” 

Dean bit his lip and stared at him for some time. “That's 'bout it.” He nodded simply. 

“Well then let's go let him go!” Sam exclaimed with simplicity. “He's on our side.” He commented in addition. 

“Are you crazy?” Dean exclaimed quickly. “He's too valuable. Imagine having a dragon of his authority fighting for us, out there! Imagine Castiel paired with a brave soldier to fight with! We can't just let him go!” Dean put forward his argument. “Besides, he knows a lot. He knows many more ways we can hurt them.” 

Sam stared at him blankly. “You just made him sound like an animal.” He said coldly, his eyes not moving. 

A shiver went up Dean's spine as he realized Sam was right. “I didn't mean it like that.” He said quietly. Sam said nothing, but one corner of his lips twisted. Some part of Dean was right; dragon riders were rare these days. Friendly dragons almost even rarer. To find a friendly dragon who would be willing to be saddled was almost one in a million. 

“Well, then. What's your way out of this?” Sam instead turned the question to Dean. 

Dean remained silent. Finally, a smirk plastered onto his face as he looked up at Sam. “This is crazy, Sammy, but we need one more horse.” 

~~*~~*~~

“Your horse keeps staring at me.” Was the first thing Castiel said when Dean walked into the barn, followed by Sam.

“She must find you attractive. She has very peculiar taste.” Dean commented and grinned. “Okay, we think we came up with a solution.” Dean announced.

“I am listening.” Castiel replied and watched as Sam came forward and crouched near him, sliding over a tray filled with a different kind of meat. The aroma instantly rose up into his nostrils and his stomach answered with a grumble. Sam smiled and pushed the tray closer. 

“We obviously can't let you go. That would be full on stupid and for all I know you could try to get revenge.” Dean started. 

Castiel's eyebrows raised. “Why would I try to kill you if you, as you claim, saved my life?” There was a teasing tone to it and Dean narrowed his eyes at the weirdness of actually having a teasing conversation with the dragon. 

“But good for you, we believed your story.” This made Castiel perk up. “So you're gonna find Gabriel.” He added again and Castiel felt the fire of hope and faith starting to burn inside. “But you're not going alone.” The fire instantly stopped and was replaced with rage.”We're coming with you.” 

“You cannot do that.” Castiel hissed, leaving the food unattended as he fully turned his attention to Dean now. 

“Those are our terms.” Dean replied simply and shrugged.

“You will only slow me down.” Castiel argued. “I will not be able to group up with others.” Castiel added and then the corner of his lips twisted up. “Although I cannot promise that if we do meet dragons along the way, that they will not try to kill you.”

“You'll get a horse. You will travel with us.” Dean came a few steps closer and pointed at the collar. “That stays on so we can make sure you don't shift and leave us behind. Or you know, kill us.” He crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly. “When we do find your brother, we decide what happens then.” 

“You have no right to this kind of power.” Castiel pointed out. 

“I guess we don't.” Dean agreed. “But do you have any other choices?” 

It was Castiel's turn to stubbornly cross his arms over his chest. “I can do nothing and watch as you all burn.” 

At that, Dean crouched down and gave him a smirk. “You see, buddy. If we burn, you burn with us.” He replied simply as he pointed at the barn around them. 

Castiel scowled and huffed, his lip twitching as his canines threatened to elongate. “I find horses disgraceful modes of transport.” Dean watched from the corner of his eyes as Chevy whinnied and stomped her hoofs tenaciously. 

Dean's mouth twisted up in a smile. “Is that a yes, I hear?” 

Castiel rolled his eyes and growled,”Yes.” 

Dean fully grinned now. God, that grin was infectious. Dean seemed to be smiling all the time and Castiel quickly came to realization that whenever Dean smiled, everybody around him would too. Sam did. Even the horse looked happier! And unfortunately, Castiel had to stop his own lips from trying to curl into a smile. “Great. Sammy will get you a horse and make sure people know we're leaving.” Dean stopped what he was saying and narrowed his eyes. “And don't worry, I'll be checking in with other hunters frequently. If I don't, they'll come looking for us.” 

“I am in awe at your trust in me.” Castiel sneered back and looked away, his arms stubbornly staying crossed over his chest. 

Dean walked over to Sam and murmured a few things; Castiel didn't bother straining his ears to listen. Sam nodded before giving Castiel a small smile and grabbing the mare's reins while he led the horse outside. Dean watched patiently and when they disappeared from their view, he moved to look at Castiel. 

He sighed and shifted his eyes to the ground, suddenly looking nervous. “I know you hate what we're doing and whatever, but you have to understand we're trying to look out for our people as much as you are trying to look out for yours.” He spoke firmly, his eyes focused on the ground. They then connected gazes,”In the end, we both want the same thing. Just remember that.” 

Castiel almost scoffed. This was the speech before Dean gave him some freedom; the speech which was supposed to persuade him to not act out in anger and instead, cooperate. 

Dean nervously walked over to the pillar to which the collar was chained. He unattached it with a huff and looked up at Castiel before his eyes cast to the chain. “I can get the chain off if you want...” He murmured uncomfortably. Castiel raised an eyebrow, Dean would have to come into an arm length of him to unlatch that. “It would be 'ore comfortable for you.” He added. 

Castiel watched him, before nodding. Surely, Dean was nervous about having to come so close to him. After all, Castiel could still transform his teeth and claws. Dean's hand twitched uneasily and Castiel's eyes shifted to look to his waist, where the sword hung in its sheath at his belt. If he were to try something, he did not doubt Dean's quick reflexes. 

Dean took a few steps forward and as soon as he reached Castiel within an arm's length, he brought his hands up hesitantly. Castiel twitched as his hands began working on the chain, which pushed the collar closer to his skin; he hissed at the burn. His claws slowly lengthened and he had to take a deep breathe to make sure they would stay away; if Dean found him a threat then he would act on it. 

The chain unclipped and some weight was taken off; the thing did weight a lot. The collar stayed on and Castiel came to understand that was the only thing keeping him here, and therefore, the brothers' only asset. 

“I'm sure you can't outrun us on horse back. Also, you won't find a person near who can get that off.” Dean pointed at the collar and winked, “It's custom made.” He turned around and started walking. “Come on.” Castiel followed. 

Outside, stood three horses fully equipped. Each horse saddled, with a bag hung either side which probably contained food, water and the other necessities humans needed to carry around. The dark mare he had come to knows stood proudly next to a horse of mixed color; mostly brown, with black and white everywhere. He assumed the large animal was Sam's. Then, with a rope tied to the dark mare's saddle, was a black horse with a few white spots that were hardly visible. He assumed that would be his mode of transport. 

Sam got onto his horse with a push and looked back at Dean who smiled and nodded his head in the direction of the black horse. “Get on.” He spoke up and Castiel rolled his eyes, but still did just that. The horse whinnied underneath him, clearly sensing he wasn't human. Dean shushed the horse with a pat to the muzzle and got onto his own horse; the dark mare seemed to rejoice at that. Dean pulled on the rope that held Castiel's horse tied to his, checking if it held. Satisfied, he nodded to Sam. 

Sam pulled ahead while Dean turned to look at Castiel,”Which way we headin'?” He asked. 

Castiel contemplated. He could lead them into a trap. But as pointed out before, time was important right now, and the hunters' friends would surely be on their heels if they thought something was wrong. He sighed,”South. Last time I checked.” He murmured back. 

Dean grinned and pulled on the reins of his horse, bringing them into a trot as his own horse followed on. It was pathetic; he couldn't even control the stupid animal. 

Dean turned back and gave him one of the cheeky grins again,”Don't worry, Cas. I'm a pleasure to travel with. I'm told I'm a great singer.” With that, he proceeded to belt out the lyrics to a song Castiel did not know. He rolled his eyes and even heard Sam groan from the front. 

At their reactions, Dean only sang louder.

**Author's Note:**

> But yeah, if you think I can improve in any way, please tell me! I'll be happy to change things as long as it keeps you happy :)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
